


You Make Me a Bit Stir Crazy

by SkyladDame



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyladDame/pseuds/SkyladDame
Summary: Teresa plans a nice wake-me-up breakfast for James. Pote prefers the farmers' market, not the convenience store for ingredients, thank you very much.





	You Make Me a Bit Stir Crazy

“You know Teresa, I was expecting a big market when you told me to come with you to buy groceries for breakfast, not the corner shop.”

For such a grouchy man, Pote was very specific about where he bought the ingredients for his meals. He kept staring at the products with a certain look of discomfort and Teresa chuckled, grabbing a bottle of vanilla.

The idea came to her when she woke up and saw that James was still fast asleep, showing no signs that he would get up in the next hour. He had stayed late checking out some old contacts of his and came back close to dawn, barely removing his shoes and Henley,  throwing himself in bed next to Teresa.

He had been working his ass off trying to soothe the waters so they could all have a calm and quiet season, only laying in the sun and maybe a ride through the coast; Teresa smiled whenever _that_ thought crossed her mind but that plan was still a secret.

So when she woke up she had the idea for a comfort breakfast but with lack of food in the kitchen, she called in the cavalry and now both she and Pote were walking through the aisles of the All and All corner shop.

“What else could you add to the pancakes?” she asked. “We’ve got chocolate, vanilla, maple syrup…”

“You can add fruit,” Pote interrupted. “From bananas, to strawberries, kiwi, peaches. A bit of nuts as well, almonds-“

Teresa put her hand on his chest because he always got a bit side-tracked when it came to cooking, more so than when they dealt with guns and an international drug trafficking business.

“Ok, ok. So we’ll grab a bit of whatever fruit there is so we can spread the options.” Pote only grumbled and mumbled unintelligibly, stepping away to the fruit aisle. Teresa shook her head and wondered how such a grump could be so sensible about the food industry.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she quickly picked it up; _please don’t let it be George,_ she thought. The ID proved her differently.

“James,” she gasped.

“Where are you? I woke up and there’s nobody here.”

“You weren’t supposed to wake up yet.”

“Oh. Did something happen? You should’ve woken me up; Pote is alright but he is the worst second on Sundays and-“

“Jesus James,” she stopped him. The men in her life were a bunch of grump care-bears. “Nothing happened, we’re just picking some stuff for breakfast.”

There was a beat and she waited patiently for him to answer.

“Were you planning something?” he said, bit of amazement on his voice. She rolled her eyes because gosh, she loved him but he was such a goof sometimes. “Well yeah, and it’s still a surprise so don’t ask me anything.”

She could feel his smirk through the phone and didn’t even answer when he said his goodbye.

Pote was examining two equally yellow peaches when Teresa walked to the fruit aisle with such concentration that she gave him two seconds before interrupting.  

“C’mon, James woke up so we better get back to make all this.”

Pote weighed the peaches once again before putting the one on his right hand back to pile; Teresa lifted her brow and Pote just shrugged and made his way to the cashier, Teresa softly chuckling behind.

* * *

 

James was checking his phone with a steaming pot of coffee on the table when the duo came back.  He didn’t look up until Teresa planted a short kiss on his cheek, he searched for her lips with his to perhaps extend the kiss but she was by the sink already.

“Wow, so we’re having a feast then,” he said, looking right at Pote.

“It was all Teresita’s idea. I just helped pick up the ingredients, even if bought at a convenience store.”

“Hey,” Teresa scoffed. “Why drive all the way to the market when we have a decent store right next door?”

“Because,” he answered. “Just because, Teresita.” With that he walked back upstairs, most likely to change into his kitchen attire.

James laughed into his coffee. Teresa took all the stuff out of the bags and spread them across the kitchen island, only to feel a set of arms curling around her waist and the soft press of a pair of lips on the curve of her neck. She squirmed away but James stopped her.

“So you planned all this?”

“If by this you mean: a mix of fruits, chocolates and the basic ingredients of pancakes,  then yes. The whole cooking part to make a decent dish… That was all Pote’s.” She turned around on the spot and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, the tip of his nose and then his lips.

“I forgot to say good morning,” she whispered.

“Good morning,” James said, pressing his forehead against hers. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled away a little, contemplating him. It was hard to find these small moments where they could just be with each other, no threats or business, just them and a quiet, easy morning.

“You were supposed to sleep until late and wake up with the smell of fresh pancakes.”

“Sorry I ruined your plans with my disarranged sleep schedule.”

“Its ok,” her hands caressing his muscled arms –it may be a small obsession of hers to do that as much as she can-. “I have a solution for that but you’ll have to wait until later.”

James growled and slowly pulled the hem of her shirt up but stopped when he heard the heavy footsteps of Pote coming down the stairs. They pulled away quickly but it seems like their position was a giveaway because Pote sighed.

“That sort of thing is not permitted in my kitchen, pendejos. There are two bedrooms where you can do it but not my kitchen.”

Teresa mumbled an apology while James hid his smirk on Teresa’s hair. “And now, will you let me cook your breakfast or do I give you two another moment?”

“It’s fine Pote. We’ll let you be but I’ll help! I want to know how to make pancakes from scratch.”

“Fine, but no cuddles,” he pointed out. Teresa nodded and then pulled James away towards a chair.

“You’ll be no help so, stay here.”

“Such a lack of confidence, Teresa. You trust me with your multimillion dollar business but not the kitchen?” a mock tone of hurt in his voice.

“Yes.”

“Ok, I agree with that.”

Teresa gave him one last peck and joined the other man. Her smile lasted the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here, and it's nice to write a ship that is canon; thinking that this type of moments might actually be possible! Kudos and comments are much appreciated and you can write to me about how crazy these dorks are at my tumblr: [montee-macintyre](http://montee-macintyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
